The fraction $\frac{a}{a+27}$, where $a$ is a positive integer, equals $0.865$.  What is the value of $a$?
We can rewrite $0.865$ as $\frac{865}{10^3}$, set it equal to the fraction, and solve for $a$: \begin{align*}
\frac{a}{a+27}&=\frac{865}{10^3}\quad\Rightarrow\quad \\
10^3a&=865a+865\cdot27\quad\Rightarrow\\
(10^3-865)a&=865\cdot27\quad\Rightarrow\\
135a&=865\cdot27\quad\Rightarrow\\
a&=\frac{865\cdot27}{135} \\
&=\frac{865\cdot27}{5\cdot27}=\frac{865}{5}=\boxed{173}.
\end{align*}